Por ti volare
by Kami no Qraz
Summary: El sol, siempre brillante, atrayente, haciendo que las personas lo quisieran no importando que pasara. La luna, fria, lejana, siempre manteniendo una distancia entre aquellos que la veían y los que en algún momento podrían acercarse a ella. Hinata Shouyou era el sol. Y él, Tsukishima Kei era la luna.


Hinata Shouyo era el sol.

Brillante, atrayente, el centro de atención de todas las personas a su alrededor.

Si te acercabas a él tarde o temprano terminabas en su órbita, quisieras o no.

Y era una de las cosas que Tsukishima Kei detestaba de él.

Kei siempre había sido algo parecido a la luna, no brillaba demasiado y estaba a la sombra de los demás, si bien su altura causaba que lo voltearan a ver más de una vez su actitud causaba que las personas pronto se alejaran de su lado.

Eso nunca le molesto, no tenía intención de llamar la atención, solo quería continuar con su vida con normalidad, terminar la preparatoria, entrar a la universidad y trabajar en algún lugar que le pagara lo suficiente como para vivir holgadamente.

Sin embargo todas esas ideas se estrellaron directamente contra la fuerza de la naturaleza que era Hinata.

Tsukishima lo detestaba, de verdad lo hacía como nunca pensó que podría.

Detestaba que con solo unas palabras podía hacer que el ánimo del equipo de Vóley cambiara por completo.

Detestaba la facilidad que tenía para hablar con las personas, para hacer amigos y conservarlos atraves del tiempo.

Detestaba sus sonrisas fáciles y la risa que las seguía.

Detestaba la velocidad con la que se sincronizaba con Kageyama.

Detestaba que los demás lo vieran tan de cerca, que siempre le estuvieran prestando atención.

Detestaba que incluso a él lo empujaba a ser mejor, a querer superarse, a querer ser mejor.

Detestaba que lo hiciera querer estar a su nivel.

Detestaba que lo hiciera quererlo.

No se explicaba cómo era posible que entre todas las personas que existían en el universo la única que llamaría su atención sería exactamente aquella que sabía que no podría obtener no importaba que tanto luchara.

La primera vez que la idea de aquel sentimiento paso por su mente casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo.

Acababan de terminar uno de los tantos entrenamientos que tenían en la semana y sentía el cuerpo cansado, adolorido y sin energía; sin embargo una extraña sensación de tranquilidad se había apoderado de él.

Todo el equipo caminaba con un rumbo fijo, iban a la tienta del entrenador Ukai para comer una de las tantas cenas celebratorias por un entrenamiento bien realizado.

Ese día Hinata iba a caminando delante de él, hablando animadamente con Sugawara-san quien sonreía a todo lo que el menor decía, respondiendo con comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando, que pasaban volando sobre la cabeza de Shouyo como si nada.

En ocasiones pensaba que si no hubiera volteado en el momento exacto en el cual la lámpara de la calle iluminaba a Hinata entonces nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero el destino quiso que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Hinata Shouyo era el sol y por primera vez esa noche lo vio brillar.

Solo fue por un segundo, pero cuando cerró y volvió abrir los ojos supo que el daño ya estaba hecho, no podría olvidar aquel tenue brillo que a partir de ese momento acompañaría a Hinata a donde quiera que fuera.

Se detuvo en medio del camino, quedándose atrás por algunos segundos, intentando comprender que acaba de ver.

Se suponía que Hinata solo era uno más de los idiotas del vóley, que no debía llamar su atención. Se suponía que él no debía sentir nada por el extraño rematador de cabello anaranjado. Sin embargo todas sus concepciones cambiaron en menos de lo que pudo razonarlas.

No fue sino hasta que Yamaguchi se acercó a ver qué le sucedía que salió de su estupor. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejo escapar una maldición.

Aquella imagen no se iba.

Al día siguiente se dijo así mismo que las cosas no iban a ser diferentes, que cuando llegara al gimnasio para la práctica nada habría cambiado.

Pero como le gustaba al destino probarle que estaba mal.

Porque en cuanto entro al gimnasio se encontró cara a cara con Hinata.

No era normal que el rematador se encontrara tan temprano en el gimnasio sin la continua presencia de Kageyama a su lado.

Cuando Hinata volteo a verlo su expresión tenía un remanso de esperanza, que cambio en cuanto vio de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días Tsukishima – le saludo, antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

El simplemente movió su cabeza para dar a entender que lo escucho.

Saco una de las pelotas de donde estaban y comenzó a lanzarla, al diablo el calentamiento, no entendía porque su corazón se alboroto tanto ante la presencia del rematador, si, lo encontraba atractivo, pero eso nada tenía que ver con su velocidad cardiaca normal.

Lanzo el último remate con más fuerza de la usual, causando que la pelota hiciera mayor ruido al momento de chocar contra la duela.

-Vaya Tsukishima, no sé qué paso, pero nunca te había visto tan emocionado – de repente Hinata estaba a su lado, hombro contra hombro, sin respetar su espacio personal.

Por un momento pensó en ignorarlo y simplemente seguir con su entrenamiento, pero una sola mirada al otro y supo que estaba perdido.

Porque cada vez que lo veía seguía teniendo la impresión de que brillaba. Y por más que quisiera no podía ignorarlo.

-No puedo dejar que me ganes mocoso – respondió, intentando mantenerse en personaje para que el otro no se diera cuenta de nada.

-¡pero si tengo tú edad Tsukishima! – grito Hinata, acercándose de más de lo normal a Kei.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, con esa cercanía podía sentir el calor que despedía el otro, y cuando lo reflexiono un poco pensó que probablemente era obvio que Hinata fuera cálido, después de todo era la estrella que los mantenía cerca, era sobre quien todos ellos orbitaban, quisieran o no.

-No te me acerques tanto mocoso – le contesto, poniendo una mano en el pecho contrario para evitar mayor contacto físico.

Ante esas palabras Hinata se hizo un poco para atrás, y le dirigió una mirada algo dolida, como si lo hubieran lastimado.

-Lo siento – escucho Tsukishima, pero fue tan débil que por un momento pensó que lo alucino.

Los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que los demás llegaron, sin embargo Tsukishima noto que algo no estaba del todo bien, pues en cuanto Kageyama llego al gimnasio fue como si la mismísima luz del sol hubiera disminuido (literal y figurativamente).

Volteo a ver al pequeño sol y noto que tenía la cabeza baja, que no volteaba a ver a ninguno de sus compañeros, simplemente escuchaba las órdenes que Daichi les daba para el día.

Durante todo el entrenamiento se dedicó a observar las interacciones entre el dúo de idiotas, en vez de estar como siempre gritándose y haciendo un gran escándalo permanecían en silencio, sin siquiera voltearse a ver.

No entendía porque, pero aquello le molestaba, ¿quién se creía el rey como para hacer molestar de aquella forma a Hinata?

Por eso, si durante el entrenamiento estuvo dando un poco más de sí que los otros días nadie podía culparlo, era molesto tener a un sol que no brillaba lo suficiente.

Al terminar la práctica él se acercó a Hinata, quería hablar con él, preguntarle que estaba mal, pero más que nada quería golpear a Kageyama, porque sin lugar a dudas sabía que lo que hubiera pasado era su culpa.

Pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera empezar a hablar Hinata ya era jalado a otra parte por los demás.

Suspiro.

Por lo que parecía no importaba si intentaba algo, siempre sucedería algo que evitaría que hablara con el sol del equipo.

Se volteó y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Yamaguchi, parecía que su intento de hablar con el rematador no le había pasado desapercibido.

-Tsukki – comenzó su amigo, pero él lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano, no quería explicarle nada, y sabía que él entendería.

El resto del día paso en ese mismo ritmo, no le prestaba atención a las clases, no le prestaba atención a lo que decían sus compañeros a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en porque sus sentimientos cambiaron tan repentinamente, porque rayos comenzó a tener interés en el bienestar de quien tal vez era la persona más cabeza hueca que conocía.

-Tsukki, vamos a almorzar juntos – Yamaguchi, siempre hablándole incluso en los momentos en donde quisiera estar solo más que nada.

Le lanzo una mirada que hubiera hecho que hasta el más valiente de los hombres retrocediera, pero como siempre su mejor amigo simplemente le sonrió y extendió su mano.

-está bien – tomo la mano de su amigo y se levantó.

Caminaron por la escuela en busca de un lugar en donde pudieran almorzar con tranquilidad, pero parecía que todo estaba ocupado, incluso los jardines estaban llenos de personas.

Por eso odiaba salir del salón.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Yamaguchi que volvieran a donde pertenecían cuando lo noto.

En una de las esquinas más alejadas de los jardines estaba sentado Hinata, con una expresión tan miserable que hizo que su corazón se estrujara en su pecho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces sus pasos se dirigieron a donde estaba el rematador.

Cuando llego frente a él su mente se quedó en blanco, si, había querido acercarse, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

La situación se volvió incomoda en unos segundos, pues el solo estaba parado viendo a Hinata, sin decirle nada, sin sentarse, simplemente observándolo.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como el otro se movía un poco, haciéndole el campo suficiente como para sentarse.

Volteo a ver a Yamaguchi, quien los observaba con una expresión que no supo cómo leer, y con la mano le indico que se acercara, ese era el lugar en donde comerían ese día.

Poco tiempo después Yamaguchi y Hinata estaban discutiendo acaloradamente el final de un anime que vieron en la televisión, riéndose de las tonterías que el otro decía para justificar sus argumentos.

Él simplemente se quedó en silencio, observándolos y categorizando todas las expresiones que hacia Hinata cuando hablaba animadamente de algo que le gustaba.

Aun no lograba entender de donde habían surgido aquellos sentimientos, y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero al estar ahí sentados bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles de la escuela pensó que tal vez no era tan malo tenerlos.

Estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo poco a poco Yamaguchi se iba quedando callado, y como con cada nueva palabra del rematador él iba perdiendo su brillo.

Cuando el almuerzo acabo el grupo se dirigió a sus salones, como Hinata iba en un salón diferente se despidió pronto de ellos, dirigiéndoles una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas y diciéndoles que deberían hacer eso más seguido.

Tsukishima no respondió, pero estaba seguro que aunque no lo hubiera hecho el otro había entendido lo que quería decir.

Así se instaló una nueva costumbre, cada día en la hora del almuerzo Tsukishima y Yamaguchi buscaban a Hinata para comer juntos.

Los lugares variaban, pues en ocasiones podía ser en los jardines, en otras en el techo, en los pasillos, pero extrañamente nunca en la cafetería, parecía que estaban evitando estar ahí en cualquier circunstancia.

Con cada día que pasaba Tsukishima pensaba que pronto aquellos sentimientos debían desaparecer, después de todo exposición ilimitada al energético rematador debería ser dañina.

Pero con cada nuevo gesto, risa, sonrisa dirigida a él parecía que el destino se estaba riendo en su cara.

Lo peor de todo era que los demás lo estaban comenzando a notar.

Al principio solo era Yamaguchi, quien le dirigía una mirada traviesa cada vez que se encontraban cara a cara con Hinata, como si supiera exactamente qué es lo que estaba sintiendo.

Eso nunca le molestaba, Tadashi era su mejor amigo desde que estaban en la primaria, se conocían mejor que nadie, y en ocasiones no necesitaban palabras para hablar.

Sin embargo él no era el único que comenzó a notar la atracción creciente de Tsukishima.

En un principio pensó que las miradas que Sugawara le estaba mandando no eran otra cosa más que una advertencia, algo relacionado con el vóley. Pero conforme esas miradas se iban haciendo más largas, más melancólicas, supo que no tenían nada que ver con el deporte que todos parecían amar.

No fue hasta que un día después de la practica Suga le pidió que se quedara que comprendió el porque de esas miradas.

-Hinata es increíble verdad – comenzó la conversación Suga, sin voltearlo a ver, con la mirada hacia el frente del gimnasio.

No contesto, no tenía que hacerlo.

-Es una de esas personas que atrae a los demás como miel a las moscas – continuo Suga, sin voltearlo a ver – abierto, brillante, que acepta todo lo que los demás son y lo que no son, siempre dispuesto a dar hasta el último aliento con tal de conseguir lo que quiere – en ese momento el mayor volteo a verlo, con una mirada realmente triste en los ojos – se porque estarías enamorado de él –

Aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el pecho, nunca las había dicho en voz alta, ni para sí mismo, y ahora ese chico se las decía como si fueran la cosa más normal del mundo.

Lo volteo a ver con una cara que probablemente le daría pena mostrarle a los demás. Sentía la cara ardiendo, por ende debía tener las mejillas rojas, se levantó precipitadamente de donde estaba.

-No sé de qué me está hablando Sugawara-san – estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sintió una mano aferrándose a su brazo.

-Aunque no lo sepas, déjame decirte algo – Volteo a ver y se encontró con el rostro profundamente afligido de Sugawara, quien ya había soltado su mano – Hinata es tal vez una de las personas que nunca se van a dar cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás a menos de que se los grites en la cara – sonrió un poco y bajo su mirada al piso – hay muchas personas así – volteo a ver a Tsukishima con una sonrisa triste y se levantó.

El silencio se expandió, cobijándolos a ambos como una cálida manta, quería moverse, largarse de ahí y no mirar atrás no importaba que pasara. Pero el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa triste lo detenía.

-¿Por qué me está diciendo esto Suga-san? – no lo volteo a ver, no era necesario ver su rostro para obtener una respuesta.

-Porque eres uno de los chicos que está a mi cargo, y como tú mayor no quiero que nada te pase – la voz de Suga estaba cargada con algo parecido al cariño, sin poder evitarlo se volteo – además, entiendo por completo lo que sientes – le sonrió de nuevo – estar enamorado de una persona que siempre esta ahí para ti, sonriendo, jugando, siendo positivo y ayudándote en todo lo que necesites – se quedo congelado, eso ya no sonaba como Hinata, escrudiño el rostro de su mayor y se pregunto ¿Quién sería la persona que traía a Suga de esa manera? – por eso quiero que sepas que puedas hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites ¿ok? – con eso la conversación se dio por terminada.

Las cosas siguieron su ritmo, el entrenamiento, las clases, el tiempo que pasaba junto con Hinata, todo parecía ir a la perfección, claro que si.

Debió comenzar a sospechar que las cosas no podían quedarse así por siempre.

En un principio no noto que poco a poco Yamaguchi comenzaba a tener excusas para no pasar tiempo con ellos, y cuando encontraba el tiempo para pasar con ellos, el ambiente era extraño, tenso y en ocasiones algo deprimente… o al menos todo lo deprimente que se puede ser con Hinata en el lugar.

Después de eso fue Kageyama.

El rey seguía sin hablarle a Hinata, y eso afectaba al equipo, además de que en ocasiones podía notar las miradas tristes y dolidas que le dirigía el energético rematador.

Sabía que no debía meterse en las cosas que no le llamaban, pero algo en aquellas miradas hacía que su corazón doliera un poco.

Así que decidió que era momento de saber que había pasado entre el rey y su sol.

Cuando la practica de ese día acabo se quedó esperando hasta que vio salir a Kageyama, y comenzó a seguirlo, el no sería quien empezara la conversación.

Lo siguió por varias partes de la ciudad, siempre a pocos pasos detrás, simplemente observándolo, hasta que noto que Kageyama comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad, él hizo lo mismo.

Si en ese mismo momento se hubiera visto a si mismo se sentiría avergonzado se su comportamiento, pues cuando menos acordó ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad intentando alcanzar al armador de su equipo.

Ambos terminaron deteniéndose en un pequeño parque, respirando dificultosamente, sin voltearse a ver.

-¿Qué quieres Tsukishima? – cuestiono Kageyama, sonando cansado.

Si, había esperado que el rey comenzara la conversación, pero no pensó que realmente lo haría, así que se quedó unos segundos callado, aún sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Escucho un sonido de desaprobación del otro, y supo que estaba a punto de irse, no tenía tiempo para pensar que iba a decir.

-¿Por qué no le hablas a Hinata? – cuestiono, directo al grano, después de todo la única razón por la cual estaba haciendo eso era porque no quería seguir viendo la mirada triste del rematador cuando se encontraba con la espalda de Kageyama.

Un nuevo silencio se extendió en el lugar, y en esta ocasión no le quedo de otra que buscar la mirada del otro.

Y que sorpresa le esperaba ahí.

Si, siempre llamaba a Kageyama rey, si, lo molestaba más que a cualquiera de los otros, pero nunca lo había visto molestarse realmente por nada que hubiera dicho.

Hasta ese momento.

La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo no tenía nada de amigable.

Era una mirada pesada, obscura, una que prometía dolor, destrucción, caos, todo aquello que era peligroso para las personas.

Dio un paso atrás, había algo depredador en aquella mirada, y en ese momento él se sintió como la presa.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? – fue un susurro, apenas se escucho en el parque en donde se encontraba, pero para él pareció un grito, aquella mirada no lo abandonaba, y estaba comenzando a sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

No podía dejar que aquella aura amenazante interfiriera con lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hinata es miserable – fue su única respuesta, no tenía nada más que decir.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver contigo? –

Aquella pregunta le molesto más que cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera haber dicho Kageyama, Hinata era una de las personas más importantes para él, tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta en un principio, y mucho menos aceptado lo que significaba, pero ahora ya sabía que aunque quisiera, nunca podría dejar ser a Hinata Shouyo miserable.

-Quiero ver a Hinata feliz –

Si en algún momento pensó que los golpes podían doler más que las palabras, estaba equivocado, muy equivocado.

Toda aura amenazante de Kageyama se borró como si nunca hubiera existido, dejando solo a un chico cansado y triste, que no levantaba la mirada del piso.

-se supone que él tenía que confiar en mí, en que siempre le iba a dar los mejores pases, en que siempre iba a tener el balón justo donde lo necesitaba – lentamente Kageyama levanto la mirada, y si antes el miedo le hizo mantener sus ojos clavados en los del otro, ahora el sentimiento que podía notar en ellos hizo que apartara los suyos – pero él quiere mejorar, ser más fuerte, más rápido, más capaz – con cada nueva palabra parecía que estuviera escupiendo un insulto, algo doloroso y que le molestaba en un nivel profundo – y no sé si sea capaz de mantenerme a su ritmo – la admisión fue hecha en un tono tan bajo que por un instante pensó que estaba alucinando.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero probablemente el único que podía mantenerse a la par de Hinata era el mismísimo rey de la cancha, Kageyama Tobio.

Soltó una risita.

Toda aquella situación era ridícula.

-¿Qué acaso por fin estas teniendo una cucharada de tú propia medicina rey? – quería que se hablaran de nuevo, pero eso no quería decir que supiera como lograr que lo hicieran – después de todo en la escuela media siempre te dijeron que no podían mantener el mismo ritmo que tú, que ibas demasiado rápido, que eras un dictador – cada vez que terminaba una frase caminaba hasta estar frente a frente al otro – dime ¿Qué se siente saber que por fin alguien te está dejando atrás? – el hecho de que Kageyama lo agarrara fuertemente de la chaqueta no le sorprendió, siempre que los idiotas se sienten amenazados recurren a la violencia – parece que no te queda de otra más que seguir mejorando – termino.

Se soltó del fuerte agarre y comenzó su camino a casa.

No sabía si su estrategia había funcionado, la pensó en unos pocos segundos después de todo, pero más valía que al menos algo de lo que dijo se le hubiera quedado grabado en la cabeza al estúpido armador.

Soltó un suspiro, de entre todas las cosas que nunca imagino terminar haciendo hablando con Kageyama sobre Hinata era algo que nunca paso por su mente.

Cuando llego a su casa le mando un mensaje a Yamaguchi, ese día apenas lo vio, y le extrañaba que no le hubiera mandado un mensaje hablándole de su entrenamiento con Shimada-san, no entendía por qué se esforzaba tanto en ser mejor, era solo un club de voleibol, solo una actividad que iría en sus currículos cuando entraran a la universidad.

Soltó un suspiro, mañana le preguntaría a Yamaguchi si algo pasaba.

Al despertar supo que no iba a ser un buen día.

Cuando bajo a desayunar no había de su cereal favorito, al salir de la casa se le olvidaron sus llaves y supo que iba a tener que esperar a que llegara su madre para volver a entrar, se terminó resbalando con un envase que dejaron en la calle, y cuando llego al salón Yamaguchi no lo saludo con su habitual entusiasmo.

Así que no, ese día no era un buen día.

Y parecía que no iba a mejorar.

A la hora del almuerzo su humor estaba en un punto que no le convenía a nadie acercarse, su mejor amigo lo había dejado porque tenía que ir a cumplir actividades relacionadas con el club, si claro, en ese momento nadie estaba entrenando, de eso estaba seguro.

Y no lograba encontrar a Hinata, quería almorzar con él y hablar con rato de nada, sacarse de l cabeza el mal humor que tenía en ese momento.

Estaba paseando por los pasillos cuando los vio.

Kageyama estaba recargado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba leche. Hinata tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Kageyama, y parecía estar durmiendo.

Oh.

No podía explicarlo, pero aquella imagen, más que nada, le movió el piso ese día.

Hinata y Kageyama resolvieron sus diferencias por lo que parecía.

Si ese día durante el entrenamiento estuvo más sarcástico y cruel de lo normal nadie tenía que saber porque.

Aunque tenía la seria sospecha de que Suga-san lo sabía.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a prestar atención a la relación que ambos idiotas del voleibol tenían.

Y se dio cuenta de que tal vez él no era el único atrapado en la órbita de Hinata.

Fueron las pequeñas cosas quienes le formaron esa idea en la cabeza.

La forma en la cual Kageyama parecía saber siempre donde se encontraba Hinata, incluso cuando nadie más podía verlo, las miradas que ambos compartían cuando realizaban una jugada que no hubieran podido lograr con nadie más, como Hinata siempre buscaba la aprobación de Kageyama, la forma en la cual se transformaban en otra persona en cuanto pisaban la cancha. Y eso más que nada le molestaba.

Claro que no solo eran esas cosas las que comenzó a notar.

¿Qué tipo de persona sería si no notara los sonrojos de Hinata cada vez que Kageyama le decía un cumplido a su extraña manera? ¿Cómo no notar la forma en la cual los ojos de Kageyama seguían cada movimiento de Hinata?

¿Cómo no notar el claro afecto que había entre los dos?

Por un momento pensó en declarársele a Hinata, verlo ponerse rojo, tropezarse con sus propias palabras, no sabiendo cómo responder.

Pero sabía que aunque lo hiciera no cambiaría nada, no importaba que tanto lo intentara nunca podría estar a la misma altura que Kageyama Tobio.

Y lastimosamente la única persona que podía hacer sonreír a Hinata como si nunca nada lo preocupara era él.

Pero eso no quería decir que le fuera a poner las cosas fáciles, claro que no ¿Por qué rayos debería hacerlo? Le estaba robando a la persona que le gustaba, no iba a ser bueno con él.

Así que comenzó a pasar tiempo con los dos, apareciendo cuando menos lo esperaban, sentándose entre ambos y simplemente permaneciendo en silencio.

O invitando a Hinata a un evento al que quería ir, justo cuando sabía que Kageyama haría lo mismo.

O regalándole comida al rematador cuando sabía que el otro le iba a dar algo.

Si, era una buena idea.

Al menos lo fue durante un rato, porque conforme el tiempo pasaba parecía que la unión entre rematador y armador se iba haciendo más fuerte.

Él no sabía de las veces que ambos caminaban juntos a casa, ni de las noches en las cuales hacían piyamadas por el simple hecho de que no se querían despedir, o de los toques que cada vez duraban un poco más.

No sabía nada de eso, y por eso era feliz.

Claro que ayudaba el hecho de que su mejor amigo por fin volviera a hablarle como siempre, con sus sonrisas, sus risas tontas y comentarios en los momentos menos adecuados.

Cuando menos acordó pasaba cada momento que tenía libre con aquellas personas, mientras ellos hacían sus tonterías el simplemente se sentaba y los observaba, juzgándolos silenciosamente (y en ocasiones, en voz muy alta, gritándoles que se detuvieran), poco a poco se acostumbró a tenerlos a su alrededor, como personas en las cuales podía confiar.

Entonces llego lo que estaba esperando, pero no quería admitir que lo esperaba, después de todo ¿Quien quisiera admitir que estaba esperando el momento en que uno de sus amigos se le declarara al otro? (quien resultaba ser tal vez la primera persona con al cual tuvo un crush en su vida)

Fue una tarde en la cual terminaron una practica realmente dura, ese día Daichi parecía estar de un humor como nunca lo habían visto, y se la estaba cobrando con ellos, haciéndolos esforzarse hasta el punto de quiebre.

Casi siempre cuando eso pasaba Suga-san intervenía, pero en esta ocasión permanecía en silencio, evitando la mirada de todos y simplemente cumpliendo las ordenes que Daichi daba.

Así que para el final de la practica todos estaban acabados, adoloridos y con un hambre que los hacía pensar que el canibalismo era una buena idea.

Todos querían salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, así que algunos (Tanaka, Noya, Enoshita, Narita, Kinoshita) salieron corriendo, dejando a los de primer y tercer año a decidir quién limpiaría el gimnasio.

Después de un largo debate se decidió que Kageyama y Hinata debían ser los que se quedaran, y que los alcanzaran después en la tienda del entrenador para que comieran algo con el equipo.

Hubo muchas protestas, algunos gritos y amenazas, pero al final no más problemas, y Hinata y Kageyama se quedaron solos en el gimnasio.

Si le preguntaran a Tsukishima porque decidió quedarse a esperarlos no sabría cómo responder, en ese momento su cerebro solo estaba concentrado en una cosa, comida, y sabía que si los dejaban completamente solos aquellos idiotas terminarían tardándose más de lo normal.

Así que se quedó afuera, esperando a que salieran.

No era su intención escuchar.

-Sabes Kageyama, tú eres una de las personas más importantes para mi – Hinata comenzó, mientras recogía las pelotas que aún se encontraban regadas por él lugar – eres fuerte – continuo al encontrarse con el silencio por parte del otro – y siempre sabes que es lo que necesito, incluso cuando yo mismo no lo sé – se volteo a ver al otro, quien había detenido toda pretensión de estar haciendo algo para escucharlo – eres mi mejor amigo, y siempre estás ahí para mí, incluso cuando estamos enojados el uno con el otro – dejo las pelotas en su lugar antes de voltear a ver de nuevo a Kageyama – pero en ocasiones no puedo evitar pensar que quiero más – continuo, mientras se movía de lugar, acercándose lentamente al otro.

Debía irse de ahí, moverse, no escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

Una cosa era sospechar lo que pasaba, y otra muy diferente era saber ciertamente que las cosas eran lo que uno sospechaba.

Intento levantarse, sin embargo la voz de Kageyama lo detuvo.

-¿querer más? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – cuestiono en voz alta, sonando algo escandalizado.

-no lo sé – contesto Hinata y sabía que estaba haciendo un puchero – solo se que quiero pasar aún más tiempo contigo –

Y esa fue su señal, casi como si de algo coreografiado se tratara sus músculos comenzaron a moverse por si mismos, levantándose y caminando a la entrada de la escuela, no tenía porque esperarlos, al menos ya no.

Esperaba que esos dos idiotas resolverían las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

Y si él tenía un dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, bueno, de eso nadie tenía que enterarse.

Llego a la tienda del entrenador Ukai y entro como si nada, encontrándose con la caótica escena que esperaba.

Compro un bollo de carne y salió a la calle, necesitaba estar solo un momento.

La tarde ya estaba comenzando a dar paso a la noche, y estaba haciendo un poco de frio, se arrebujo un poco en su chaqueta y tomo una mordida de su bollo.

Sabía que las cosas no pudieron haber sido diferentes ni aunque lo deseara, esos dos estaban, como decirlo, estaban hechos para estar juntos.

Los vio acercarse por la calle, mano en mano, sonriendo como los idiotas que eran, si, esos dos idiotas estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y nada cambiaria eso.

Le sonrieron antes de entrar a la tienda, en donde se seguía oyendo el típico caos post entrenamiento.

Si, el sol necesitaba un cielo en el que brillar.

Y la luna…

Vio como Yamaguchi salía de la tienda, y se sentaba a su lado, como siempre acompañándolo sin decir nada.

La luna tenía a las estrellas.


End file.
